Sheridan McKay
Sheridan Parker McKay is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. He will be a non-evolved human naturally, but will be given abilities by his eldest child after Marshall borrows ability granting from his cousin. These abilities will be Thermal Vision, Familial Immortality, Merging And Unmerging and Vertigo Induction. Appearance Sheridan will have dark brown eyes and a fairly tanned skin tone. His hair will be dark brown and will usually be spiked. He will be muscularly built and will be 6'1 in height. He will always wear a necklace which will have been a gift from his father on his eighteenth birthday. Abilities Sheridan will be a non-evolved human naturally but will be given abilities by his son. The first ability he will then manifest will be Thermal Vision. Sheridan will be able to project blasts of different temperatures from his eyes. He will be able to produce shards of ice, cold air, heated air and flames. The ability will not harm him, but he will temporarily be unable to see while he uses it. However, this blindness will not last long, since it will take him only seconds to produce heat or coldness. His second ability will be Familial Immortality. This ability will enable him to heal and be immortal, but its main and key limitation will be that a blood relative must be alive to keep the immortality. An adoptive family member or a relative by marriage would not count. However, the family member won't have to be present, merely alive. They could even be in a different time, if they have time travelled. Another limitation will be that the degree of relation cannot be too weak - first cousins would still work, but much beyond that would not. While any relative remains alive, Sheridan will heal from every injury, wound and illness without even a mark. His third ability will be Merging And Unmerging. Sheridan will be able to use this ability to force any two individuals to merge. Their bodies will blend together, forming one new viable one which will share features with the two original people. The individuals will both be able to think together in the one mind, and will need to work together to move the body. Sheridan will also be able to do this with plants and animals. He will be able to create hybrids of all sorts, but won't be able to merge inanimate objects. He will be able to undo the merging also, restoring people to their original states. He will always gesture with both hands to access the ability, placing his hands together to merge and separating them to split apart. His final ability will be Vertigo Induction. Sheridan will be able to induce dizziness, nausea and discomfort in others as well as making them feel pain. He could make others unstable and weak, make them lose their sense of balance and cause them to be sensitive to light and sound. He will also be able to hurt the ears of others and cause them to be disorientated by any heights. Family & Relationships *Mother - Jessica McKay *Estranged father - Damien Phillips *Stepfather - Thomas McKay *Older sister - Alicia McKay *Younger half-sister - Leanne McKay History & Future Etymology Sheridan is a Gaelic name which means "long lived treasure". This could be a reference to the familial immortality he will be given. His middle name, Parker, is English meaning "gamekeeper of a park". His surname, McKay, is Gaelic and means "fire". It may refer to the fire and heat he can produce using his thermal vision. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters